All boys school yaoi
by DesignerOfThePrint
Summary: Cal an unruly african american teenage boy is forced to attend a upstanding rich school  Eives Academy  when given the option. In this school he meets his worse enemy, a snooty rich boy, who also happens to be the owners son. And they share a dorm room.


Chapter 1;

Eives Academy;

Eive Lissauer made the high school in her honor to commemorate the freedom of a traditional Jewish woman living in America. Being known of a lower class she had to work her way up to this achievement. She started out in school in which she worked a part time job just to afford tuition. She quickly made an honors grade of all A's and B's and was able to get a scholarship into she entered college many opportunities were presented to her, but she had shoed them off and decided to become a graced with an astonishing number of awards she went on to become a principal. However, as a principal she was met with hard and time consuming tasks. Though, like other works in her life, it eventually paid off. She had finally gained enough experience to see to her own school being built. And when the glittering red ribbons of silk were cut for this prestige school, the warm tears of her hard work had finally drifted down her cheeks.

Eives Academy; an all boy's school made specifically for those who excel in certain curricular activities. Four brick stories pure devote to learning. The teachers are nonchalantly labeled with PhD's in which if asked they shrug upon. The Principal has been in work for over 30 years, and sees each day as a new experience. And lastly the students of this famed academy are a great accounted for themselves. They are brilliant students who have not seen a day without a book in hand, who have not had a single night in which they had not studied. These were the students who Eive would take great acknowledgement for, had she still been alive. Certainly Eives Academy is-

"What the hell? Why I got to read about some boring ass dead lady ma?"

The Wilson household echoed with Cal's complaints. His mother had rolled her eyes forcing a last clinging roller out of her hair, her giant mocha curls now free to dance around as they wished. This sort of routine was always interrupted by her annoying son Cal.

"Because you're being accepted into a very prestigious academy, Cal, I want you to learn all about its history before you just waltz your tall black ass up in there and cause trouble." She stated curtly as she sprayed her curls until drizzling with sheen. Cal sighed and plopped himself on his mothers clothing disheveled bed, crossing his tan arms.

"Why I gotta learn the history? The school only wants me because I can play basketball, and what with their shitty basketball team they can't even qualify for one state tournament…" His mother set down the sheen spray and rose from the front of her dresser/ mirror to begin rummaging through the messy assortment of clothing on her bed.

"You just have to," She groaned at him.

"-since you are going to the school now, you have to at least know what makes the school so special, Now move so I can find something to wear for the meeting." Cal blew out a quick contumelious "Whatever!" and went back to reading Eives Academy pamphlet.

"Right here Scott." A deep male voice spat out. The slick black limo pulled up on Eives academy rearing it's tires over the contrast of chalky aspalt. The parking lot was brimming with cars, so all the limo could do was pull up to the entrance.

When the limo finally refrained from moving, everyone filed out, five people in was a leathery wrinkled man known as the "father" of the family, whose white hairs on his head was overshadowing the black in a battle for power. The father looked impassionate and frigid; Wide shoulders, tall frame, and a forehead overlooking black sunken father, was a gaunt unshapely woman known as "Mother". Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a bun to display her pear shaped diamond drop earrings, glittering tauntingly every time she budged. Often, like upon getting out of the limo, "Mother" would reach for the makeup kit in one of her Channel purses. This was a characteristic of hers, because it seemed as if she did not reapply her clown like arrangement of makeup every hour, something would go there were little "sister" and little "brother" almost stepping over one another to get out of the limo. They were twins, born at least thirty minutes apart in birth. Along in their lives they both have adapted their parent's deviousness, selfishness, and finally, the unemotional dark shadow that exited the limo last, seemed to dim upon the suns blaze. He was known as the oldest son, and the fathers' successor. He had enrolled into Eives- father expecting nothing less, and needless to say was accepted as soon as applied.

The son was constrained to the future owning of the family business, as many surrogate males in the family before him. Prior to his father, there was only one woman who ever had had title claim the family business, but she "Know as Great Great Grandmother" was now resting in Gan Eden. The eldest son, carrying the cumbersome weight of living up to this woman, and his father, and his father's father had lost the innocent little kid inside of him. So long ago was the child lost in the challenges of the adult world, and parallel to that time, his smile had also faded. So as he exited the limo, a permanent scowl tattooed across the reserved, indifferent, oval of his face, there was not much to say about him. Because what needed to be said was already in the way he looked.

A microphone is heard being tuned, someone's voice is trying to over exert the crowds. He succeeds.

"Hello and welcome to the annual opening ceremony of Eives Academy, It's good to see that most families have gathered with us here today!" A seventy year hunched over old man bellows with as much enthusiasm as possible. There are cheers heard all throughout the man smiles and waves to a couple of people, he then clears his throat and continues, "We- this school- is truly blessed to have new students join our school dorms this year, and perhaps many more to come!"Clapping erupts, as the man tries to center his voice once more. He whispers something to another man, red in the face, about forty years old beside him. The other man quickly nods, and goes up to the microphone nervousness not far behind.

"-N-N-Now… t-those of the students who have already been here the previous years, you have helped mold this school into what it is today, and you have helped care for the school as it should be cared for." He stares into the silent crowd. And with no reaction whatsoever begins to speak again. "-A- and I must ask you to guide these new young adults on the trail of success you have already been harboring, so do not be afraid to help others." There is some boo's heard but the claps of respect urge them to stop. The man wipes his face with a cloth, and returns to his position beside the other. Cal snorts and nudges his mother in the arm. "Two seconds seeing this guy and I already dislike him.." He sighs when his mother shushes him, absorbed in the trivial speeches of the old men. "Time to ditch this shit..." Cal mumbled and he snuck out of the crowded auditorium barely noticed by any.

"Even the bathrooms look all dolled up in this place…" Cal groan as you released yourself in a porcelain beauty of a urinal. "Damn, I can't believe I gotta stay in this priceless dump, and deal with those half dead fags of principals for a whole year." Then it occured humorous to him, "Well, at least I won't have to worry about getting in trouble, if they try to catch me, they might trip over their canes!"

"Humph."Cal whipped his head around sharply. He came face to face with a Brown haired Brown eyed boy, about seven inches shorter than boy brushed off Cal's uninviting stare, and languidly glided to the urinal beside him, positioning himself, and unzipping his slacks.

"You-know..."The boy starts, revealing a light but firm voice. And if Cal hadn't been wondering what the boy was going to say, he would of found the boys voice quite a weird contradiction from his pure petite face.

"If you just cannot bear this school..." "-And maybe you being the stereotypical black boy, do not know how lucky you are to have even been applied for, a school obviously of a higher caliber than your meager skills," The boy having released himself began washing his skinny pale hands, still oblivious to Cal's charcoal gaze. Then he reached for a paper towel on a pedestal and began to dry.

"Considering you defile this academy so with your words, and you obviously don't like this school, why don't you just get the hell out?"The boy abruptly stopped wiping his hands to stare hard at the veracity of the stare, It seemed as if Cal were being pointed at by a thousand sharpened daggers, and knifes. He had no idea whatsoever why the boy was so irritated, was he the grandson of one of the dead fags?

The boy turned, shot his crumpled paper towel into the steel bin and stalked out of the bathroom, authority still controlling his angry march. There was a momentary silence in the pristine restroom.

But soon laughter erupted…

Cal began to laugh. He had never found anyone with that much courage to actually verbally assault him. He sighed still in between chuckles and balanced himself. He flushed the toilet, still breathing deeply from the laughter.

"Ah-"He managed to let out. "What a fun school year it would be if I had his ass to kick everyday…"

Cal had spent nearly all his time exploring the building of Eives, and by the time he knew it he was lost. The giant building had maze like hallways, and the numbers of each room probably ranged from room 500 to room 1000!

Exhausted from his travels Cal finally stopped. He was near two grey double doors, no window to see his next destination. He pushed open the doors, tan hands straining with fatigue, and suddenly a whoosh of air came torrenting towards him. "I'm outside?" Cal thought, standing on a balcony like structure, and was presented to the sight of clear blue sky hovering over vast buildings. The quiet purr of the wind and the distant melody of flocking birds had answered his question. His onyx eyes had widened for he had thought that such a beautiful scenery could never be found.

"Gotta hand it to this school, this is one cool hang out spot..." Cal mumbled. The wind began to pick up speed and Cal had given up his tiredness to lean over the balcony and let his amber hair drift over the rest of Eives academy. He allowed himself to close his eyes for just a second, and bring in the raw crisp smell of nature through his nostrils.

The assembly for the School first meeting ends. Everyone gathers in the auditorium in clumped groups conversing.

"Ah! Mr. Eisenberger, pleasure to be aquainted with you again, it's been a long time since our last meeting." The principal bellows out joyously.

"Yes, and me you."The leathery father spoke, deep voice overflowing with wisdom. His family of four was behind him, each had looks reflecting a lack of respect for the man father was talking to, after all he was poor beyond all reasoning, he was just the principal of the school, nowhere near the social status for them to be nice to. Their family had owned Eives, and several other businesses, schools and establishments, they were important.

"Principal of Eives-"

"No Mr. Eisenberger, please call me Steve!"

"Steve, yes...I have known you for a long time as principal of this academy, and I'm sure you know me as owner of Eives, but now I would like you to shake hands with my son, the future owner of Eives."

"Oh of course ! Where is the young man?"Out of the crowd of four comes the oldest son hands still slightly moist from his trip to the restroom, yet he still reaches a creamy white hand up to shake the principals. The principal grasps the hand with his own vein lined velvety palm.

"Wow, Mr. Eisenberger, just from shaking his hand I can feel that he has the firm grip that is needed to continue this academy."The boy then smirks, a sense of devious charm rising on his face.

"-Well, instead of what I carry in my hands, you should be worried about what you carry in yours, because if this school ever seems alittle bit out of order by my eyes you may find yourself seventy and out of a job."

"What are you saying?" The principal questions with a nervous smile, hand still being enveloped in a grip by the boy.

"Well~" The boy began, a glint in his cafe chocolate eyes,

"I will be very harsh on you, and if this school cannot be up to my expectations, even if you've been here so long, you are gone."

And lastly right before the family left the auditorium, leaving the seventy year old principal in shock, the father said this:

"Do not think my son is joking, besides an education my son is residing in this academy this year to keep close watch over you, and this school. Any problems he reports to me no matter how long serving, will be removed from this academy immediately, you understand right?"

"God Cal, disappearing on me like that, and in the middle of a annual school meeting no less!" Cal's mother screamed exasperated, as her SUV swerved onto their neighborhood street. I liked it better when she was giving me the silent treatment, Cal thought to himself whilst he propped his head up on his hand. Then he saw it, through the curved glass windows of the car, they were passing a figure that he had known from memory and had seen so many times before.

"Hey mom, stop the car and let me get out!"

"W-wha?"

"Don't worry I'll be back home before ten!"

"Whatever!"

Cal rushed out of the car, and onto the weed, and dirt encrusted sidewalk. There was the figure, the slim figure of one of his best friends and ex- girlfriend, Latishe. She had noticed him, her ginger eyes glittering brightly in the sun. And before she could even muster a greeting to him, he enveloped her in a strong hug. The hug seemed to last forever, and when the day sky dimmed to a pinkish orange, they finally broke apart.

"Wow Cal, with that hug, you act like you goin' away forever!"

Cal sighed, and looked around him.

"Well... I am gonna be gone for awhile, at least a year, just because of some stupid scolarship."Latishe shook her head from side to side, making her burnt sienna braids defy gravity.

"You know your mom would slap you, hearing you call your one ticket to a good college stupid..." Then she smiled.

" ...And you also know you can't forget this neighborhood in something as small as a year! When I think about all the time we spent together here, right on this street; with C.J, Robert, Maliki, and James, 'member what we used to do? No you probably don't remember, but trust me you won't forget anything...just look around you!"

Cal looks around at the place he had called home for so long. The still 5 cent grocery stores. Mr. J selling everything from peanuts, to T-shirts in his small homemade wooden stand. The mini postal office whose business is still flourishing today, despite technologies changes.

Cal also looked at the people:

The younger girls who play jump rope counting with rhythmic songs. The young women who spend time dancing to mind entrancing melodies on stereos. The little boys who spend their time whistling at women, and putting their tongue into adult conversations. The young men who have big dreams of a suite and a BMW at their side, money at their whim. And the old men who play chess just to delay coming home to their aging wives, who always have a argument in store. Coming home to his moms snug apartment centered in between two identical apartments. It's a white bricks with chip off's everywhere in sight, a strong green door with significant details of spray-paint remainders from when Cal was younger. And inside the apartment lies the epicenter of comfort, his comfort, where he could eat, rest, love, or sit and just enjoy the Cal knew it, he became entangled in his own world. Latishe had understood this silence, and therefore sat quiet while he looked on, vision clouded.

"Eive..." Cal thought to himself, "A school that will send me straight on the path to college, away from my home." then he remembered the scenery he saw on the balcony earlier.

"You better have something hella better than that at that school of yours to make me forget all this..." He mumbled continuing to look onward with his friend.

Lavi wiped down his black school uniform and straightened up his white tie. As he tidied up for his first day, his hands fiddled with unrest and moved as if he actually cared about how he looked. But Lavi's eyes only showed the exact opposite, enshrouded in thought. This would be his first year at Eives academy, but more importantly this would be the first year of the life his father predetermined for him. He would spend this year living up to the Eisenberger family name. Yes, and by the end of this year he would have complete control of the school, all starting with this first day. This is how I'll show my father that I am not a failure, He thought.

Eives academy was full and bustling, students filing in and out of hallways. Teachers visiting from classroom to classroom. Those who had been fortunate in finding their dorm room numbers...and Cal.

"Shit! What the hell? Wasn't I just in this hallway?" Cal looked around him, obsidian eyes scanning the crowded hall, and once he saw some familiar images he sighed.

"Dammit.."

He was just about to head back down the hall when...

"Uh-Um..excuse me.."

Cal glanced back at the barely audible voice he heard.

"Yes?" he questioned irritatably, and the boy squeaked frightened.

"Y-your room...d-do you need help finding it?"

Cal was now following the boy. His name was Shal, and as soon as he had started walking Cal to his destination, he mentioned that his uncle was the dorm manager. What great luck.. Cal thought.

Shal was short, around 5'5 with shoulder length blonde hair, and light grayish eyes. He had to be at least 13 or 14 with his high pitched boyish voice, and his lean lithe body. Cal scanned the boy's figure up and down, it was a wonder he didn't burn a hole through him. But he couldn't help but notice Shal had some really nice curves...No! He needed to distract himself before he ended up attacking the boy, And yes, he did go both ways...

"So Shal, you go to this school?" Cal asked, trying to find a subject they shared and could talk about. The boy stopped in his tracks, a cross section between two halls, looked back at Cal and blushed.

"Do I really look so young?"Cal was confused. Did he guess wrong? The boy couldn't of been older than 14...it just wasn't possible.

"Well I guess I do blend in since I'm short an-all, but I'm actually 18 this year.." Cal froze, he was stunned. 18! He looks like a highschooler! So much for finding a topic they shared in boy just laughed it off and continued walking, while on the other hand Cal was attending to one hell of a while searching for his room number, Cal had spent nearly his whole time conversing with Shal, he didn't even consider their lack of similarities. They had talked about the weirdest things, from College to haircuts to their favorite dairy products, Shal's happened to be strawberry milkshakes. By the time they knew it they had become pretty good acquaintances. And before Cal had known, they also had ended up at his room door. Room 600A.

"Here it is, Oh! I took so much time walking you here, uncle will be mad at me. But. I had so much fun talking to you Cal." Shal blushed.

" Yeah. See you later." Cal waved Shal off, making sure to have one last glance at his ass 'mentally raping'. Then he turned towards his dorm room.

"Well, nothing left to do but open the door to the room I will stay in this year." "Hope the room isn't too uncomfortable looking..." Cal murmured, as he slowly opened the room door, and was treated to quite a surprising sight. His dorm room was standard, as if the school had spent so much money on everything else that they didn't have anything left for the rooms. White walls, two beds, one closet, normal; but what suprised him was, a brown haired boy dressed in a neat school uniform sitting on one of the beds, just scribbling on a clipboard. Shoudn't one enjoy the day of fixing up the dorm room, and getting to know your dormmates? But it looked as if the boy were simply doing... cleared his throat, again, again. Then finally the boy looked up, brown eyes boring into Cal, and instantly Cal had reconized him. The Mr. Tight ass he met in the restroom a couple of days ago. Great god, just because he thought it would be interesting to have him as a roommate didn't mean he actually wanted him as one!

"Since you have been clearing your throat so persistantly, I presume you wanted something?" The boy questioned. Cal smiled tightly, Just calm down Cal, you can deal with this sonofabitch.

"Yeah, the name is Cal Wilson, yours?" and to that question the boy sighed.

"This isn't preschool and I don't have to tell you my name, is this really what you've decided to waste my time for?" Cal cringed inwardly, but he managed to talk through gritted teeth.

"-I like to have a friend everywhere I go, so why not start a good friendship with my roommate, we can become great friends in the year we got together." The boy frowned.

"Don't lie through your teeth, you don't want to be friends with me, and I certaintly don't want to be friends with you, sorry but I simply cannot communicate with monkeys. And since you seem to have some time on your hands to be talking to me, instead, why don't you take this time to tidy up your unsightly clothes. Just looking at your poor excuse for a wardrobe disgusts me." Something in Cal snapped, he felt his anger surge up. He took the clipboard and snatched it up from the boys arms, throwing it and the papers that were on it to the wooden floor. He then picked Lavi up by his shirt, glaring at him, black eyes threatening- no - daring Lavi to say something else.


End file.
